scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck (2017 Continuum)
Donald Fauntleroy Duck, better known as Donald Duck, is an anthropomorphic duck and the 2017 Continuum's counterpart to Donald Duck. Description The son of Hortense and Quackmore Duck, this Donald is very similar to his main universe counterpart — a hot-tempered duck with a good heart and a quacky voice (which has somehow not stopped him from earning a major in public speaking.https://twitter.com/FrankAngones/status/1062836238938398720 He used to go on adventures together with his uncle Scrooge McDuck and sister Della, but cut ties with Scrooge following the Spear of Selene debacle that lost him Della (at which point her children, Huey, Dewey and Louie, came to live with him). Only ten years later did Donald, who had become a bit of an overprotective father for the triplets, finally recontact Scrooge, even coming to live at McDuck Manor following an accident that sunk his houseboat. Personality In contrast to some of his previous portrayals, this incarnation of Donald is much more friendly and caring. He loves his nephews as if they were his own sons and is extremely protective of them, often embarrassing them or ruining their get-rich-quick schemes. He's also a doting father figure, showering his nephews with love and praise and misses them when they're away for hours at a time. Donald is even shown to be an altruistic and heroic figure, who saved the lives of mercenaries who threatened to kill him and his family, albeit with some hesitation. In public, Donald is shown to be a friendly and down-to-earth person most the time, often trying his hand at striking up conversations with locals and do normal things, such as looking for a job to better provide for his nephews. Nonetheless, Donald is still a grumpy and irritable figure when pushed. Though he willingly went along with Scrooge's and Della's adventures, he was often pessimistic and a little spiteful towards them, despite being protective over Della at the same time. He's also known to have freak outs in public and other situations when things don't go his way. After the disappearance of his sister, Donald has become estranged from Scrooge, telling Scrooge to "remember, no tricks, no lies, no trouble." when he was going to babysit the nephews. Growing up, Donald suffered an unlucky childhood and was often the butt of several jokes. He grew up with Gladstone Gander and the two developed someone of an one-sided rivalry with Gladstone often teasing Donald oven his lack of luck while rubbing his luck in his cousins face. As such, the two never saw eye to eye and drifted apart. Gladstone moved to Macaw at one point and Donald never really spoke to him since. Surprisingly, Gladstone is shown to care about Donald deep down as he was concerned for Donald when he was trapped by the Luck Vampire. Similarly, Donald was often teased by his big sister, Della, who pranked him and called him names such as "chicken". His relationship with Della however, was much more healthy then his with Gladstone as the two did love one another, even if they didn't show it often. Donald was deeply depressed after the disappearance of Della and grew into a considerably more somber figure afterwards, but has mellowed out on occasion. Quotes Catchphrases: :Aww, phooey! :What's The big idea?! Other: :I CAN'T LEAVE YOU BOYS ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE! :I ANSWER TO NO ONE! :Hey, you big palooka! Nobody gets hurt today! :I am the storm. Gallery Behind the scenes This version of Donald first appeared in 2017 in Welcome to Duckburg. Voice Actors * Tony Anselmo (DuckTales 2017) * Don Cheadle (when using the Barksian Modulator in The Shadow War) * Russi Taylor (as a child in Last Christmas) * Chris Diamantopoulos (when voicing Melon in Moonvasion) Notes & References fr:Donald Duck (La Bande à Picsou, série de 2017) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ducks Category:Duck family (2017) Category:Males Category:Adventurers Category:2017 Continuum Category:American characters Category:Duckburgers Category:Clan McDuck (2017) Category:Musicians Category:Explorers Category:Employees of Flintheart Glomgold (2017 Continuum) Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck (2017 Continuum) Category:Boat Owners Category:Coot family (2017) Category:Sailors